


angels in my living room

by chaes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark - Freeform, Sleepy Kisses, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic markhyuck fluff, donghyuck - Freeform, guitarist!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaes/pseuds/chaes
Summary: mark can’t seem to finish his song, and donghyuck seems to help him without even knowing.





	angels in my living room

soft chords left the strings of mark’s guitar and slowly fell upon the ears of his boyfriend, who lied motionless on the floor. mark was writing some sort of contemporary melody that would just float in one ear and out the other, while soothing every impulse in the listener’s head. although, this wasn’t a ballad or warning of past ex-lovers that brought light to the style. it was almost as if the chords were reversed, giving the exact opposite effect. instead of making the audience think about who that person used to be, it urged them to focus on the little things instead. the lyrics that mark had come up with out of the blue had further evolved this idea of picking up small details and becoming more aware of the world they had come to neglect. appreciating the world and the moments that are spent on it.

once mark started on something, there was no convincing him to stop until he reached the point where he could be proud of what he had done. he was an unstoppable force only letting up when he got to where he wanted to be. donghyuck admired this determination of his, most of the time. now was not one of those times because as soon as hyuck had gotten home, mark had a sudden burst of inspiration, tearing him away from their time together. 

hyuck knocked out of his daze just to fall back into a deep trance as he watched the dancing smoke of the candle he had lit. the scent traveling from the burning tip of the wick to his nose mixed with the collection of musical notes his boyfriend had formed completely absorbed his attention, and without acknowledgement he began to whisper a lulling tune that went along to the guitar. even with the sleepy raspiness dulling the volume, the notes still made their way to mark. as the sound met mark’s ears, he scrambled for a notepad to write down the lyrics escaping from the other boy’s lips before they could escape his own head. 

once again, hyuck snapped out of his mindless state and his eyes were drawn to the fast-paced pen scribbling lyrics onto a page. the song had stopped, causing mark to look up and see if anything had happened. donghyuck was sat up rubbing his tired eyes and then covered his mouth to yawn. his hair still fluffy and curly as his fingered combed through. 

“hyuckie,” mark started quietly. without earning any response, he tried again. “donghyuck?” 

he had been waiting for mark to be done for hours. no matter how the song was changed mark still wasn’t satisfied. one could not be sure if mark was trying to place the chords so strategically in a way to improve the song or if he was trying to piece one more element of his puzzle of a song before taking a break. either way, donghyuck had been happy mainly for the reason that mark had given himself a break, ignoring the fact that a handful of other reasons were for his own benefit. “hmm?” he hummed.

“i’m done for now. i’m sorry i kept you waiting for so long. come over here.” mark’s bottom lip plumped to a pout, and his eyes widened.

hyuck slowly rose to his feet as he carried himself over to mark. he found himself on mark’s lap, feet rested up on the arm of the chair and arms slung around his boyfriend’s neck. 

the sweet scent of peaches from the from the candle had finally reached mark’s nose as the younger pulled him down for a kiss. the way donghyuck’s arms loosely unraveled from their position around mark’s neck and slowly came closer to cupping the others’ cheek sent mark melting further into the kiss. liplocked and in each others’ arms, this moment could last forever, and donghyuck hoped it did. with time so scarce, between donghyuck running his own shop and mark having to act on his inspiration immediately, he knew it wouldn’t stay forever.

they pull away. the boys’ eyes not breaking contact until their lips joined once more. they stared at each other shortly, and the silence was broken by mark whispering delicately, “you’re beautiful.” mark’s hands tangled in hyuck’s hair as he planted kisses along his cheekbones. and the soft compliments continued between each kiss. palms met, fingers gently laced together. donghyuck’s chest pushed them both upright. they got closer and closer with each breath.

their partnership was like a sweet symphony composed by one of the greats. timeless and beautiful. a magical duet neither of them ever wanted to stop playing. It was an undeniable chemistry, and it kept on writing. 

it was some sort of blissful drowning. feeling as if they had to come up for air, but they couldn’t let this moment end for them. sheer warmth and emotion. donghyuck had adjusted himself so he could whisper softly into the older’s ear. “your music is beautiful, mark.”

“maybe so,” he paused and took in the beauty before him, donghyuck’s beautiful skin and wide eyes. the way his hair fell on his head was exactly perfect. “but i don’t think it does my muse justice.” the comment earned a blush from hyuck, and the two fell back into a plethora of kisses. 

mark holds on gently to hyuck’s hips as the kiss deepened. two souls collided when they kissed it carried on until they were breathless. their swollen lips parted for the last time, but donghyuck’s lips hadn’t finished until they pressed up against mark’s forehead. 

“now, go finish your song. rearrange the chords or whatever you need to do to finish it. i want to be here and listen to you carry it to completion.” 

back laying down, hyuck relit the dwindling flame pink peach candle. with hyuck’s head resting on the floor, mark snapped out of his donghyuck induced coma. frustrated at the almost-blank piece of paper that was to be used for jotting down lyrics, mark decided to try taking in the energy around him. warmth, love, emotion. but the thought of donghyuck kept piercing the surface of his mind. his smell, the gentle scent of his lavender spray mixed with the fragrant aroma of the candle. 

the order of the chords was unchangeable. it wouldn’t sound right without them being the way they are. though it wasn’t them that stood in the way of driving mark’s work to completion, it was the puzzle that couldn’t be solved without the final piece of soft subconscious singing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!! i’m really proud of this, and i’m glad it’s completed. 
> 
> come say hi on twitter - @/frmios


End file.
